Marshmallows
by BaronBamboozle
Summary: A light deitobi oneshot. Roasting Marshmallows is always fun. Especially with your senpai.


Summary: A light deitobi one-shot. Roasting Marshmallows is always fun. Especially with your senpai.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Sad but true.

* * *

Deidara wasn't one to take things slowly. Always in a rush and that's how he liked it. The exhilaration he would receive from being chased, his life on the line; there was nothing better. But there was one thing he did enjoy to take the time to watch; fires. Whether it be camp fires or wild fires, the blonde nin always found at least a few second to stop and look. He loved to watch the bright yellow and red flames jump up and down, dancing and spiraling around as if it were a show. Crackles, pops and hissing filled the air from the fire as if the flames were stomping on the growing weak pieces of wood; eating away at it. Then the flames would finish off their show each time with the most magical vanishing act he had ever seen into the dark and cold of the night; it still amazes him as he watches them now. 

Tobi's voice rang through Deidara's head like a buzzing alarm clock as he asked his teacher, "Can I get marshmallows to roast, senpai?"

"Yeah, sure," Deidara spoke blandly before fully comprehending what his partner had just said. The orange masked-nin jumped out of his seat eagerly, rummaging through his navy blue sack for the marshmallows he brought. The blonde rested his head in his hands, Tobi's words only beginning to sink in. Deidara's head perked up as he grew excited about the sugary treat like a child, failing to hide it completely from the raven haired nin. To his luck, his partner was far more concentrated on finding the fluffy snack to notice. Tobi let out an "Aha!" as any detective in an old movie would when a clue found a clue. The artist faced the fire once again, waiting for Tobi to return to his seat.

His partner handed him one impaled upon a stick, choosing a cozy seat next to him. "You should have one too, senpai. I'll feel fat if I ate them all myself," his partner honestly told, giggling half way through his speech.

"So you're only giving me one, then," his teacher questioned bitterly, but taking the stick offered none-the-less. "How inconsiderate."

Trying to save himself from a bitter Deidara for the rest of the night, Tobi quickly stuttered, "No! O-of course not!" He placed the bag of marshmallows along Deidara's lap as if it were a bomb set to detonate any second now. Giggling once more, "You can have as many as you want, silly!"

The blonde murmured a few words under his breath, staring down at the bag of marshmallows on his lap no differently then Tobi treated it. He complained blandly once more, placing the little delights on his partner's lap now, "You'll get me fat then if I eat those all, stupid. Better you then me, un." The other nin grunted in frustration, his teacher being more complicated then he would have like.

Tobi scooted closer to Deidara; popping the "bubble" he was familiar with. Before the artist could ask what his partner was doing, red creeping over his face, he spoke as if it were final, "We'll share the marshmallows. If we get fat, so be it." He placed down the marshmallows in one drastic sweep between both of their laps. Deidara found his solution both childish and simple in the most noticeable ways possible, enough so for him to snicker about.

The raven-haired nin looked at his senpai, tilting his head to one side questioningly, "What? Is it something I said?"

Deidara hid his face by placing his hand over his eyes, a smile stretching out no matter how hard he tried to suppress it, "Naw, Tobi. It's nothing. Let's eat."

He leaned the stick into the fire; the same action followed by his partner soon after.

The Iwa couldn't help but notice his partner's impatience as he roasted the marshmallow, pulling it out before it even started melting or expanding out so it could have a tender, delectable, gooey center. But then again he was no better himself; since in turn, he tended to place his marshmallow in the heart of the fire and end up burning the outside of it into a crisp of ash. Tobi occasionally chuckling to himself when his teacher pulled his stick out of the fire.

Neither one ever glancing other, just accepting each others presence for a few minutes as they escaped what the world thought about them. Occasional muffled giggles as they sat next to each other making light conversation, enjoying a sugary treats. A fire dancing in the dark of the forest; illuminating everything around with warm, welcoming colours. Life just sliding past them like a fish in a river. Sometimes it's nice to take things slow.

* * *

A/N: This was something to get me back on my feet with writing. I was so unhappy and frustrated with this one for quite a while. The final product isn't as bad as it could have been. It feels incomplete, though. 

Read and Reveiw people. : ) Even if you don't have anything nice to say.

PS: I hate marshmallows. : )


End file.
